echoing_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenfuin
1 : rod of power the player can summon metal rod or spear at the expand of 1 blood per size of the weapon in a reflextive action ( ie: combat I need a spear of size 3 it cost me 3 blood to summon the spear instantly ) this power can ignore the limitation to bp. 2 : roll wits + occult + Tenfuin = yards you can feel your rod of power and energy field around your character this can work in conjunction with level 1 – 4 of Tenfuin you can also use your rod to pierce other willing target to find them back. ( note if a victim is stab with a rod and doesn’t take it off he is subject to this power as well ) a) Chart 1 success – 10m - 2 success = 30m – 3 success = 50m – 4 success = 75m – b) 5 success = 150m 3 : Metal is perfection : Dex + Athletic + Tenfuin cost 1 willpower this power allows the user to create a living range weapon out of his rod or any metal item in the surrounding to the limitation of bp in size this doesn’t ignore armor but does ignore defense as usual ( depending of the size and velocity of the object ) this power can be use with hidden rod on the user body for a surprise attack at +2 but will cost blood for the size of the spear or rod along the use of this power ( can only be used once on a single target ) 4 : Living end – intel + occult + tenfuin vs the dead body former willpower and resolve ( extended ) 1willpower + 1 blood per roll – This create a retainer that the player will buy with xp this cannot be reduce cost and the retainer needs to be taken care every month and fed blood by the user. This provide multiple bonus – Note the living end retainer do not gain stats that he didn’t have prior he keeps the former human template. A) The retainer gains an innate sence with the master they both know where eachother are and can communicate mentally B) The retainer is filled with rods and is controlled mentally by the user when he wishes so the master can call upon the power of tenfuin through the retainer at any time the living end also gains access to physical discipline the master possess such as resilience vigor and celerity though the master needs to say that the retainer is using such.( cost is paid by the master always ) C) The retainer is for all purpose dead so do not register to predators taint and fear or anger or even hunger frenzy do not respond to dominate nor presence power but can be trigger by animalism 5 5 : Tenseiga the ultimate shield – Strength + Athletics + Tenfuin vs objects durability or victim defense this power cost 1 willpower and 1 blood once activated the user can break any attack coming her way by her shear will the user does damage to any upcoming weapon or projectile equal to the number of success , flames gets push back building and walls gets push back and makes building collapse this attack range equals the user bp in meters ( defense ) if used in attack this power can punch a victim with lethal damage and throw him in a control area in sight ( with reasonable distance ) the victim defence does apply but falling damage may apply. ( this power cannot be used to one shot kill or in such a way the victim cannot get out of the direction he landed )